1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectrometer configured such that a spectroscopic portion and a light detecting element are housed in a package.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A spectrometer is an apparatus in which a light to be measured is dispersed by a spectroscopic portion such as a prism or a diffraction grating, to detect the light by a light detecting element. Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H08-145794 (Patent Document 1) has disclosed a spectrometer provided with an optical bench on which various optical elements are mounted and a vessel that houses the optical bench. In this spectrometer, the optical bench has an element attachment portion to which the optical elements are attached and a vessel fixing portion fixed to the vessel, and the element attachment portion is formed to have a cantilever structure with respect to the vessel fixing portion.